


Смена координат

by nahnahov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Пикник на обочине - Братья Стругацкие | Roadside Picnic - Arkady & Boris Strugatsky
Genre: Dangerous place, Forced Cooperation, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov/pseuds/nahnahov
Summary: В Отделе Тайн школьники разбежались немного иначе, и в итоге Гарри с Волдемортом занесло в одно очень странное место.





	Смена координат

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: пара смертей, сдохший в муках обоснуй, сомнительные кинки и немного крови. Отдельные моменты можно читать как ПРЕСЛЭШ (но не обязательно, по сути там джен).
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды Harry and Tom

Волдеморт поднял палочку, и из нее вырвалась огромная стая черных бабочек — жирных, с зелеными пятнышками на крыльях. Они облепили ему лицо, руки, все тело сплошным шевелящимся слоем. Гарри бросился бежать вниз по улице.

Свернув несколько раз и вроде бы оторвавшись, он остановился, уперев руки в колени, чтобы отдышаться. Вокруг было тихо — слишком тихо для обычного города ранним вечером. В такое время все возвращаются с работы, но не было никого, ни машин, ни людей, ниоткуда не доносилось ни звука. Ровными рядами тянулись одинаковые дома в несколько этажей, по левой стороне между ними затесался магазин с веселенькой вывеской. Вывеска не горела. У дверей стояла детская коляска с выгоревшей и ветхой даже на вид тканью — судя по виду, ее забыли лет десять назад, не меньше.

Гарри медленно распрямился.

Он не представлял, где оказался. Когда он бросился бежать с пророчеством в вытянутой руке, Пожиратели погнались следом, оставив в покое его друзей — план сработал. Гарри скатился со ступенек, разбив стеклянный шарик, вновь попытался сбежать, отбиваясь на ходу. Появившиеся откуда-то члены Ордена схлестнулись с Пожирателями, а он побежал обратно к друзьям — чтобы в полутемной, заставленной стеллажами комнате встретить Волдеморта. От Авады его уберег Дамблдор, заслонив огромным шкафом, рассыпавшемся на куски. А потом... это было жутко — чувствовать холод и боль, и змеиное шипение в голове, оглушительное, давящее на череп так, что тот вот-вот лопнет. Под руку попалось что-то, а в следующий момент весь мир сместился — совсем не как при аппарации — и он оказался здесь. Вместе с Волдемортом.

Гарри разжал пальцы. На ладони лежал обычный серый камень неправильной формы, разве что тяжелый. Множество щербинок и вмятин не складывались ни в какой рисунок и не желали давать подсказок. Может, он и вовсе был ни при чем. Гарри сунул камень в карман и оторопел — в конце улицы в нескольких метрах от земли зависла странная машина. Трое людей в шлемах с прозрачными щитками уставились на него. Один беззвучно разевал рот, второй крестился на заднем сиденье, а третий шарил по карманам — и Гарри поднял палочку, понимая, что ничего хорошего он там не ищет.

Тут первый отмер, наклонился — и машина плавно и медленно поползла в сторону. Третий заорал — больше он ничего не успел сделать. Массивный металлический нос ртутью скользнул вниз, пробивая трещину в пыльном асфальте, за ним последовало все остальное — так медленно и неотвратимо.

Люди бросились назад, перегибаясь через сиденья, путаясь в ремнях. Их тела изламывались постепенно, с ног, превращаясь в ничто под влажный хруст выворачивающихся суставов. Сидевшему сзади повезло — он успел выпрыгнуть из машины и бросился на Гарри с дикими, обезумевшими глазами.

— Ступефай!

Вместо красной молнии из палочки вырвалась голубая дымка — и вот Гарри застыл, мокрый насквозь, а на него мчался сумасшедший и орал на одной ноте, споткнулся о незаметный почти бугорок на асфальте и упал лицом вниз, продолжая орать. Он орал, когда послышался треск, когда на спине начал разлезаться красный, прочный на вид комбинезон, когда фонтаном брызнула кровь, и одежда вместе с плотью скользнула в стороны, обнажая розовый позвоночник и ребра.

В горло толкнулось изнутри, и Гарри стошнило. Вопль давно перешел в хрип и наконец смолк, а его все выворачивало — долго, судорожно, до горечи и головной боли. Солнце садилось, и на закате улица выглядела как картинка. Никаких следов других людей на асфальте не осталось, ни единого пятнышка, только едва заметный бугорок на асфальте, о который и споткнулся третий из машины. Гарри отерся мокрым рукавом и обхватил продрогшее тело руками. С магией творилось что-то странное — Волдеморт ведь тоже не бабочек наверняка призывал. Он вспомнил сплошную шевелящуюся поверхность и передернулся. Захотелось пить, а еще лечь под теплое одеяло.

Надо было выбраться отсюда или хотя бы найти укрытие, но было страшно двинуться дальше по городу, пожирающему людей. Вокруг не было ни одной живой души — никого. Дома стояли темные и пустые. В детстве Гарри не раз представлял вымерший город после апокалипсиса, как он жил бы в разных домах, выбирая любую комнату, брал что угодно в магазинах, не убирался и не стриг газон — тогда это казалось раем. Сейчас от гнетущей тишины закладывало уши, и он был бы рад даже дяде Вернону... да что там, даже Мардж!

Скоро стемнеет.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри поднялся, с дрожью взглянул на совсем незаметный в сумерках бугорок и двинулся в другую сторону, держа палочку наготове — как ни крути, а это единственное его оружие и защита, пусть даже магия здесь вела себя странно.

Он шел медленно, вглядываясь в каждый дюйм перед собой. Где-то недалеко был магазин, там должны найтись еда и вода, а может, даже сухая одежда. Фонари не работали, звезд тоже не было — небо затянули низкие облака. С каждой минутой рассмотреть что-либо становилось все сложнее. В сумерках город уже не казался нормальным — это был брошенный, оголодавший монстр, который сотней окон смотрел, как по его брюху ползет новая жертва.

Гарри дрожал от холода и шел вперед на одном упрямстве, двигаясь как можно тише, стискивая палочку так, что побелели пальцы. Перед глазами то и дело вставали изломанные тела и розовые от крови кости.

Когда его схватили за плечи и потянули назад, он заорал во весь голос — истошно и отчаянно, как не орал никогда в жизни. Рот тут же закрыли, но Гарри уже начал вырываться — он бы из собственной шкуры выпрыгнул, лишь бы оказаться подальше от неведомой твари.

— Не дергайся, Поттер, — раздраженно прошипели сзади.

От облегчения у Гарри подкосились колени. Он обмяк, привалившись спиной к твердой, как доска, груди Волдеморта и закрыл глаза. Сердце колотилось прямо в горле, а накативший жар разошелся по враз ослабевшему телу.

Взять себя в руки удалось не сразу, но Волдеморт молчал, продолжая уже не держать — поддерживать подростка.

— Пора идти, Поттер, — наконец сказал он. — Я не хочу здесь слишком задерживаться. Ты никуда не лезешь и слушаешься каждого моего слова.

Гарри осторожно, без лишних движений, перехватил палочку покрепче. Стоило Волдеморту разжать руки, как он отпрыгнул в сторону и развернулся лицом к врагу. Тот был спокоен и сосредоточен.

— Убери палочку, — холодно приказал Волдеморт. — Ты все равно не сможешь направлять здесь магию с ее помощью. Не создавай мне лишних проблем, Поттер.

— С чего мне куда-то с тобой идти? — воскликнул Гарри и вздрогнул от его взгляда. Отступил на шаг. Потом еще на один.

Волдеморт дернул уголком рта в усмешке и с нарочитой, неторопливой плавностью двинулся следом. Стремительный рывок — и он сгреб Гарри за волосы, с силой дернул, запрокидывая голову.

— Не дразни меня, мальчик, — прошипел он в лицо скривившемуся от боли Поттеру. — Тебе повезло: раз мы вдвоем сюда попали, то и выбраться, скорее всего, должны вместе. Я не стану рисковать и вытащу нас обоих... А уже после разберусь с тобой.

— Отпусти! — выдавил Гарри, дергаясь в безуспешной попытке освободиться. — Куда мы вообще попали? И откуда ты знаешь, как отсюда выбраться?

Волдеморт растянул рот в подобии улыбки:

— Я многое знаю, Поттер. О вещах, о которых ты даже не слышал — не только ты, большинство волшебников...

Он отпустил подростка и перевел взгляд дальше по улице.

— Идем!

Гарри сглотнул, глядя в спину врагу. Его палочка осталась у Волдеморта. Хуже того, стоило тому отойти на несколько шагов — и снова навалилась неестественная, гнетущая тишина этого враждебного места. Сумерки быстро оборачивались темнотой, и в этих тишине и темноте нельзя оставаться одному. Волдеморт не пытался его сейчас убить, а главное — он был живым. И Гарри неохотно двинулся следом.

Он предпочел бы держаться поближе к домам, но Волдеморт уверенно вел прямо по неуютной, открытой середине улицы. Спина у него была прямая, а движения плавные и неторопливые. Он пристально оглядывал окрестности, то и дело втягивая воздух щелочками ноздрей, порой замирал неподвижно на несколько мгновений и резко сворачивал, чтобы обойти что-то невидимое глазу.

Гарри следил за ним и думал, как вернуть свою палочку. Даже просто находиться без нее было ужасно — хуже, чем с гипсом на всю руку. А знать, что она не просто заперта на время в чулане у Дурслей, а в руках Волдеморта, было ужасно вдвойне.

Вскоре темнота окончательно накрыла город — и ни в одном городе он не видел такой темноты. Не было ни многочисленных огней, подсвечивающих ночное небо, ни луны, ни звезд. Силуэты домов слились в один, затем смешались с асфальтом, с небом. Только редкие синие всполохи мелькали в сплошной непроглядной пелене, не освещая ничего и словно даже наоборот делая темнее. Гарри уже не понимал, где находится, и старался не отставать ни на шаг, обхватив себя руками от холода.

Бац! — он врезался Волдеморту в спину, получив в ответ рассерженное шипение.

— Сам такой, — едва слышно буркнул он в ответ.

— Гарри, — мягко начал Волдеморт, поворачиваясь, — когда ты впервые заговорил на парселтанге?

Зачем ему это знать? Чем может грозить? Гарри стоял в растерянности, а сердце в груди стучало все быстрее. Отвечать или нет?

— Гарри.

Мягкость его тона никого не смогла бы обмануть.

Гарри сглотнул и как с обрыва рухнул.

— В одиннадцать. Это было в зоопарке. Я... заговорил со удавом. Он хотел вернуться в Бразилию.

Больше всего Гарри хотел спросить, значит ли это, что он темный маг. Дамблдор, конечно, его убедил, но внутри все равно продолжало жить крохотное беспокойство, а Волдеморт наверняка знал о парселтанге больше всех остальных. Но задавать такой вопрос, наверное, не стоит. Точно не стоит.

— Почему я могу на нем говорить? Мои родители его не знали. Разве парселтанг не передается по наследству?

Волдеморт молча изучал лицо мальчика, склонив голову набок. Тот запоздало сообразил, что упоминать родителей в разговоре с ним — мерзко, нахмурился и отвернулся, злясь на самого себя. Волдеморт подцепил острым ногтем за подбородок, разворачивая лицо к себе. Шрам расколола боль, Гарри отшатнулся, вскинул голову, напряженно следя за врагом, но тот не пытался коснуться его снова.

— Парселтанг в самом деле передается по наследству, Поттер. Ты — исключение, — Волдеморт замолчал, и некоторое время они стояли, не сводя друг с друга глаз. Шрам сначала кололо длинными ледяными иголками, а потом он словно начал неметь. Гарри с трудом удерживался от того, чтоб его потрогать — это было совсем не похоже на обычную болезненную пульсацию.

— Мы остановимся здесь, — наконец сказал Волдеморт, и Гарри отвел взгляд, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и стало видно, что они стояли посреди улицы, прямо на дороге и рядом не было ничего похожего на убежище. По обе стороны тянулись темные силуэты домов. На нижних этажах у некоторых мерещился призрачный голубой свет, но это не делало их ни капли привлекательнее.

Гарри поежился, пытаясь сохранить хоть крохи тепла, прижимая локти к бокам под сырой мантией. Он так вымотался, что даже сейчас — неизвестно где и рядом с заклятым врагом — его крайне привлекала идея лечь и больше не шевелиться. Желательно, конечно, под одеяло. И с чашкой какао. Он бы сейчас душу продал за чашку горячего какао...

Гарри не уловил момент, когда поднялся теплый ветер, взъерошил волосы, прошелся по телу, просушивая одежду. Распахнул глаза и увидел прямо перед собой Волдеморта — сосредоточенного, с откинутой головой, сузившимися в тонкую щель зрачками и разведенными в сторону руками, между которыми и закручивался маленький вихрь. Палочки у него не было.

Через несколько секунд все закончилось.

Волдеморт плавно распрямил шею, опустил руки. Зрачки приняли нормальную форму. Он кивнул на голый асфальт и коротко приказал:

— Ложись спать, Поттер.

Гарри успел привыкнуть к вымокшей одежде, даже приспособился держать себя так, чтобы та большей частью прилипла к коже и не шокировала ледяными касаниями. И с каким восторгом он ощущал прикосновение теплой, сухой ткани. Ему было тепло. Он завернулся поплотнее, сунул нос за ворот мантии и опустился на землю, не зная, что сказать и не желая ничего говорить. Волдеморт, судя по всему, не собирался его пока убивать, а значит можно... Сложно сказать, что именно. Гарри свернулся калачиком на асфальте, поджав ноги повыше, подложив руку под голову и совершенно игнорируя Волдеморта.

Ему раньше никогда не приходилось спать на улице. Прямо перед ним из какого-то подвала разливался, пульсируя, призрачный голубой свет. Руку кололи мелкие камушки, так что пришлось натянуть рукав пониже. А главное — было так свежо, как никогда не будет в доме, сколько ни открывай окна. Это было бы похоже на классное приключение, если бы не компания Волдеморта — и нет, эти огни вовсе не были классными, Гарри совершенно точно это знал, хоть и не понимал откуда. А те трое людей... Желудок дернулся было вверх, но тут шрам укололо льдом, и раздалось раздраженное шипение:

— Спи, Поттер!

Он хотел возмутиться, но глаза закрылись сами собой, и он уснул.

* * *

Гарри проснулся оттого, что шрам заледенел до самого затылка. Он осторожно его потрогал, но наощупь тот никак не отличался от остальной кожи, даже не воспалился как обычно. Тело затекло после сна, но так уютно пригрелось на боку, что двигаться не хотелось. Он нашарил очки, сдерживая зевок, и открыл глаза.

На нем лежала бледная костлявая рука. Гарри окаменел от ужаса. Узкая, с тонкими голубыми прожилками кисть свисала прямо напротив живота, отрезая путь вперед. Жуткого вида ногти почти касались земли. Гарри сорванно вздохнул, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю. Думать о том, кто сейчас прижимается к спине, было выше его сил.

Он зажмурился, снова открыл глаза — ничего не изменилось. Сердце заполошно билось в груди, солидарное в желании оказаться как можно дальше.

Рука не двигалась, продолжая лишь давить своим весом на бок.

Надо было как-то... передвинуть ее, чтобы выбраться. Гарри нервно и мелко дышал, едва справляясь с собой. Палочка! Пришедшая в голову мысль мгновенно все изменила. Он мог забрать свою палочку у спящего Волдеморта и сбежать!

Задержав дыхание, он на пробу коснулся кончиком пальца бледной кисти. Шрам укололо, но вполне терпимо. Немного подышав и настроившись, Гарри обхватил тонкое запястье и охнул — в голове стянуло холодом, словно закручивая нечто, скукоживая... Он чуть не вцепился в чужое запястье от боли. Гарри тяжело дышал сквозь зубы, голову стягивало все сильнее, но руку Волдеморта он держал аккуратно, словно пучок игл дикообраза. Медленное, бесконечно длинное и выматывающее движение — и она уведена за спину. Путь свободен!

Волдеморт лежал на земле длинной, закутанной в балахон куклой. Лицо скрывал глубокий капюшон, так что на виду оставались только ступни и кисти рук. Гарри передернуло при мысли, что одна из этих рук лежала на нем, возможно, даже прижимала теснее, пока он спал. В памяти всплыло смутное воспоминание о том, что змеи вроде любят тепло, а еще много спят... Гарри мотнул головой, отгоняя картинку с греющимся на солнышке Волдемортом, и тихонько двинулся по кругу.

Из складок мантии торчал кончик палочки, который он ни с чем бы не перепутал. Он шагнул ближе и медленно присел на корточки, протянул руку, задержав дыхание. Вытянуть ее оказалось совсем не сложно, и он не удержался от счастливой улыбки, обхватив привычную рукоять. Пора уходить.

Гарри прошел мимо ангара с распахнутыми, словно в приглашении, дверями, мимо машины с проржавевшим насквозь кузовом и толстым слоем пыли на стеклах, мимо нескольких грузовиков — таких чистеньких и новеньких, словно только сошли с конвейера. При свете дня все казалось совсем не таким жутким, просто заброшенным. Было так тихо, что уши резал звук собственных шагов, и Гарри принялся тихонько насвистывать. Он шел уверенно, собираясь выбраться так или иначе из этого места туда, где можно нормально пользоваться магией, найти людей — а дальше все просто.

Какая-то неправильность царапнула сознание. Гарри нахмурился — и встал как вкопанный, поняв, в чем дело. От старенького красного автомата с газировкой падала тень — неправильная тень. Солнце вставало за спиной, чуть сбоку, но это не мешало ей тянуться навстречу — прямо к человеку.

Гарри замер неподвижно, не отрывая от нее глаз и почти не дыша, готовый дать деру в любое мгновение. Вспомнились люди, погибшие вчера на его глазах — на пустом месте! — и к горлу снова подкатил мерзкий комок. Тень не двигалась, очертания ее не дрожали, а асфальт под ней ничуть не отличался от асфальта в других местах. Она казалась бы совершенно обычной, падай свет с другой стороны.

Падай свет с другой стороны, Гарри мог бы наступить в нее, не заметив ничего странного.

Впереди раздался шум, и Гарри вскинул голову, судорожно сжав палочку. Человек в черном стоял на перекрестке, лицом в угол дома. Он повернулся немного, сделал пару шагов словно вслепую, вытянув вперед руки с растопыренными пальцами, наткнулся на мусорку, отшатнулся.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание — на месте глаз у него были темные провалы.

Он попятился назад — медленно, едва дыша, прося про себя, чтобы этот кошмар его не заметил, не пошел за ним. Тот снова уперся в мусорку, повернулся еще немного и двинулся дальше по улице. Прямо на Гарри. Сердце замерло. Он развернулся, стартуя с места — и влетел прямо в руки Волдеморта.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — широко улыбнулся тот. Ничего хорошего эта улыбка не предвещала.

Гарри сглотнул, оглянулся через плечо, но Волдеморт поймал его подбородок, оборвав движение. Сильные тонкие пальцы сжались, вдавливая ногти. Шрам снова стянуло холодом.

— Ты ушел даже не попрощавшись. Не слишком любезно с твоей стороны, Гарри, — с издевательской укоризной проговорил он.

Сзади не было слышно ни звука, но Гарри знал, что там бредет этот. По телу бежали мурашки, а чувства обострились так, что он ощущал каждый сантиметр футболки на спине, казалось еще немного — и у него там вырастут вторые глаза.

— Смотри на меня, — прошипел Волдеморт, в мгновение сбросив светскую маску, нависая так, что их лица разделяла от силы пара дюймов. Поймав взгляд Поттера, Волдеморт оскалился; медленно повел головой вдоль чужого лица, словно принюхиваясь; плавным, почти нежным движением убрал второй рукой челку со лба.

Сзади уже доносились тихие, шаркающие шаги, и сердце у Гарри готово было выскочить из груди.

— Я мог бы искалечить тебя, — негромко произнес Волдеморт. — Не слишком сильно, так, чтобы это не помешало нам вернуться. Мне для этого даже не нужна магия.

Он в странной ласке провел ногтем по шраму, игнорируя то, как скорчился от боли Поттер, сбросил с него очки и резким движением растянул ногтями веки.

Гарри тяжело дышал, мокрый от пота, почти не способный больше бояться, и все же последний жест застал его врасплох, заставив вскрикнуть, забиться в попытке вырваться, — но Волдеморт держал слишком крепко. Невозможность моргнуть делала уязвимее, чем когда-либо, чувствовать, как ногти растягивают веки, было невыносимо. На глаза навернулись слезы, и мир расплылся, прежде чем они скользнули по щекам.

Шаги за спиной были совсем близко.

Волдеморт наклонился и коснулся языком влажного следа. Медленно повел кончиком вверх. Гарри всхлипнул и застыл в его руках, когда язык добрался до уголка глаза — все еще раскрытого до полной беззащитности. Тот снова налился влагой. И Волдеморт слизнул ее одним широким движением прямо с глазного яблока.

Гарри окаменел. Он даже не мог заорать от шока, только дышать — мелко и часто, словно желая сделать как можно больше вдохов.

— Если мне еще раз придется тебя искать, я его выдавлю, Гарри.

Мимо медленно прошел нечеловек в черном, даже не повернув голову в их сторону. Волдеморт убрал руки, глядя на еще не пришедшего в себя подростка. Бледная, влажная от слез и пота кожа казалась ярче. В глазах — отпечаток ужаса. Поттер был податлив, он провоцировал одним своим видом, так что пришлось напомнить себе о ближайшей цели.

— За мной, Поттер, — бросил Волдеморт, стремительно развернувшись.

Гарри остался на дороге, глядя ему в спину. Волдеморт шел неторопливо, уверенно — и не оглядываясь. Гарри сглотнул огромный, колючий комок в горле, подобрал очки, надел трясущимися руками. Зажмурился на мгновение, когда самообладание изменило, подбрасывая яркие ощущения твердых ногтей, прижавших веки, языка, задержавшегося в уголке глаза, надавившего самым кончиком... Его передернуло. Это было слишком.

Волдеморт почти дошел до перекрестка, когда Гарри последовал за ним, все еще дрожащий и взвинченный от злости, обиды, унижения. Каждый шаг был ударом по гордости. Если бы только Волдеморт оглянулся, он бы не двинулся с места! Но тот не смотрел, не угрожал, не звал — и без капли принуждения стало возможным делать один шаг за другим. Слишком страшной и реальной была угроза.

Дело было даже не в глазе. Да и вообще, магический, как у Грюма, был бы даже круче. Но Гарри не мог допустить, чтобы Волдеморт снова держал его, снова был так близко. Чтобы выдавливал глаз, смакуя его ужас, растягивая жуткий, мерзкий момент. Ну уж нет, он не доставит такого удовольствия!

А еще Гарри боялся, что не выдержит и сделает что-то, после чего уже не сможет ни называться гриффиндорцем, ни гордиться папой и мамой... Слишком беззащитным он себя почувствовал, когда к спине приближался неведомый ужас и не было шанса вырваться из хватки Волдеморта, когда тот растянул веки и коснулся языком глаза — тело словно парализовало. В этот момент он не принадлежал себе. И Гарри стискивал кулаки, понимая, кому... Не сомневаясь, что Волдеморт исполнит угрозу, если он еще раз сбежит.

— Я убью тебя раньше, — прошептал Гарри. Он шагал, сверля взглядом прямую черную спину, не глядя под ноги, как наяву чувствуя на себе твердые, безжалостные прикосновения. В этот момент он ненавидел Волдеморта куда сильнее, чем во все прошлые годы вместе взятые.

Когда правую ногу обожгло, Гарри вскрикнул — больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. К штанине снизу прицепился какой-то пух, белый и совершенно безобидный на вид. Гарри тряхнул пару раз ногой, попытался сбить его тыльной стороной предплечья, но руку внезапно перехватили — Волдеморт стоял рядом и не отрывал взгляда от легкого на вид комка. Ногу уже прожигало так, что на глаза наворачивались слезы, словно кислотой разъедало — все глубже, до самой кости. Гарри бешено задергал ей, протянул вторую руку — ее тоже схватили. С каждым мгновением становилось больнее — и страшнее, потому что это жуткое, местное, а он не хотел умирать, как те трое. Он бился в руках Волдеморта, бился, когда тот прижал его к асфальту — и тут что-то изменилось, мир словно замер, так что Гарри смог рассмотреть каждую черточку змееподобного лица. Волдеморт не смотрел ему в глаза, был сосредоточен и отстранен, словно и не держал запястья Гарри мертвой хваткой, не упирался коленом ему в живот. Словно Гарри уже не существовал, превратился из человека в брыкающееся тело. Это было так страшно, что захотелось орать — лишь бы Волдеморт взглянул на него, обратил внимание, как раньше. Он еще был здесь, живой, в сознании! Но рот не открывался, не слушалась ни одна мыщца, весь мир не двигался, и Гарри вместе с ним. И в тот момент, когда он уже решил, что сошел с ума, время снова пошло.

Раздался жуткий вопль — оказывается, это кричал он сам. Волдеморт перехватил его запястья одной рукой, отвернулся, заслоняя спиной ноги. Гарри дернулся подняться, увидеть... Жуткая разъедающая боль уже охватила всю ногу, и он понял, что все-таки умрет здесь, и внезапно успокоился. Жаль только, что это так больно, а рядом Волдеморт. Гарри откинулся на спину и зажмурился, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как из-под век текут горячие слезы. Невыносимо медленно смерть ползла вверх по телу, сжигая, уничтожая каждую клетку. Пах, поясница... Уж лучше бы сразу!

И тут шрам пронзила такая боль, что все остальное перестало существовать. А затем померкла и она.

* * *

Гарри было жарко. Порой его обнимали сильные холодные руки, и тогда вокруг разливалась прохлада — она отчетливо отдавала железом и мокрой солью и быстро унимала жар. Чувствовать себя в объятиях было приятно. Сложно сказать, сколько это длилось, может, часы, а может — недели. Когда Гарри проснулся, он был один и лежал под одеялом так уютно укутанный, что не хотелось шевелиться.

Память накатила в один миг. Гарри подскочил на кровати, откинул одеяло и уставился на ноги. Они были. По правой шли едва заметные розоватые разводы — словно отпечаток, что может остаться на лице от смятой подушки. Гарри коснулся коленки, потер пальцем розовую полосу. Как бы то ни было, он снова выжил. Вот только неясно что — или кто — спасло его на этот раз. Гарри спустил ноги с кровати и огляделся.

Напротив кровати была дверь, когда-то выкрашенная белой краской, слева — пустой письменный стол перед грязным, почти слепым окном с легкими занавесками. Света едва хватало, чтобы разглядеть пожелтевшие обои с пузатыми самолетиками, выдававшие в комнате бывшую детскую.

Гарри подошел к окну и выглянул наружу. Был не то ранний вечер, не то позднее утро. Судя по виду, комната находилась этаже на шестом-седьмом. Под медленно плывущими облаками громоздились крыши — плоские, наклонные, с надстройками, антеннами и погасшими вывесками. А за ними, вдали, высились горы. Не было видно ничего живого, только покосившийся рекламный щит мерно качался на ветру. Слева крыши расступались, открывая уходящую вдаль улицу, походившую на разлом. Он все еще был в этом жутком брошенном городе. Гарри поежился и отвернулся.

Напротив окна стоял маленький шкаф с оторванными дверцами. В сваленной в нем груде вещей выделялась линялая красная футболка, доставшаяся от Дадли. Палочки не было, следов присутствия Волдеморта — тоже, зато под кроватью нашлись кроссовки. Гарри быстро оделся и подошел к двери, готовый к любым неожиданностям. Та оказалась не заперта и выходила в узкий темный коридор. По правую сторону были две закрытые двери, по левую — распахнутые, через проемы которых пробивался тусклый свет. Одна вела в большую, заваленную старым хламом комнату, вторая — на кухню. Гарри на пробу покрутил кран над раковиной, но в трубах даже не зашумело. От жажды тут же пересохло во рту.

За одной из прикрытых дверей располагался туалет, которым он с облегчением воспользовался, за другой, железной, но также незапертой — выход в подъезд. Гарри остановился на пороге, вслушиваясь в тишину, пытаясь заметить что-нибудь странное и опасное. Перед дверью на площадке лежал синий коврик с надписью «Добро пожаловать», почти новый в сравнении с обстановкой в квартире. Гарри аккуратно перешагнул через него и двинулся вниз по лестнице.

Двери в квартиры были закрыты, а площадки ничем не отличались друг от друга. Парой этажей ниже послышался какой-то звук, настолько тихий, что услышать его можно только лишь в такой мертвой тишине. Услышать — но не разобрать, что это. Гарри казалось, что его сердце стучит громче. Еще два этажа — и звук сменился неразборчивым бормотанием, доносившимся из-за открытой двери в одну из квартир. Голос был вроде бы человеческим. Первая радость быстро сменилась опасением.

Гарри медленно подошел, прислушался.

Коридор выглядел так же, как и в той квартире, из которой он недавно вышел — полутемный, со старой мебелью. Голос звучал из большой комнаты. Гарри прошел ближе, заглянул за дверь. У окна в деревянном кресле-качалке с закрытыми глазами сидело существо — иначе не скажешь — сгорбленное, совершенно лысое, с бесцветным лицом, замотанное в тряпье, и тихо бубнило:

— Звезда упала — изменила мир. Звезда упала — принесла смерть. Вторая звезда заберет свое сердце — и мир погибнет. Не будет стада — исчезнут пастухи...

Под ногой у Гарри скрипнул пол. Существо открыло белые, без зрачков, глаза и повысило голос.

— Вторая звезда упала! Вторая звезда унесет сердце!

Оно подняло руку, протянуло ее к Гарри, и тот попятился, а затем бросился прочь, из квартиры, вниз по лестнице, прыгая через ступеньку.

На первом этаже он остановился у двери на улицу, перевел дыхание. Вспомнилась угроза Волдеморта, что тот выдавит глаз, если ему еще раз придется искать Гарри. Затем всплыли смутные воспоминания о прохладных объятьях. Все в этом месте сошло с ума.

Гарри толкнул дверь, и в лицо ударил теплый ветер. Перед ним был обычный городской двор, с детской площадкой и рядком припаркованных машин справа. Раскачивались от ветра деревья, тихонько поскрипывали качели. Отсутствие людей давило так, что захотелось сбежать обратно, запереться в квартире и надеяться, что Волдеморт появится и в самом деле вытащит его отсюда.

Вспомнился клубок белого разъедающего пуха, неправильные тени, погибшие на пустом месте люди. Даже Запретный лес ночью сейчас казался куда более приятным местом!

Пока он сомневался, пытаясь придумать что-то похожее на план, из-за дома напротив вывернули трое. Худые, длинные и совершенно лысые, они походили на Волдеморта, вот только бледные в синеву лица у них выглядели чуть более человеческими, и глаза были не красные, а белые, словно слепые. Видеть им это, впрочем, не мешало — судя по уверенным движениям.

Увидев Гарри, они остановились и синхронно наклонили головы на одну сторону. Он, секунду помедлив, последовал их примеру. Бежать удобнее вправо — мимо машин и завернуть за угол. Вот только не нравились ему эти машины, что-то в них было нехорошее.

Троица тем временем спокойно зашагала к крайнему слева подъезду и скрылась за дверью, оставив Гарри с колотящимся сердцем. Выходит, Волдеморт привел его к каким-то местным мутантам и даже заочно представил. Во всяком случае, удивленными те не выглядели. Интересно, чем они здесь питались? И подходила ли эта еда нормальным людям? Пить и есть хотелось жутко, и главный вопрос моментально изменился с «как выбраться?» на «как расспросить мутантов и достать съестного?».

Поколебавшись еще пару секунд, Гарри побежал к подъезду, в котором скрылась недавняя троица. Они по крайней мере не проявили агрессии, так что была надежда на успех. Он толкнул дверь и услышал голоса парой этажей выше.

— А она верно говорит — дурная примета. Ту звезду все видели, красная была как кровь, не иначе их след.

— Да не пришельцы это, то новые дети Сердца...

— Вы мелкого-то видели? Вот где ужас! Точь-в-точь на человека похож, а в глаза глянешь — так сразу ясно, чужак как есть. Зря его в доме оставили, надо было в студень — и дело с концом...

Гарри замер. Мутанты, видимо, изменились только внешне, а по сути не сильно отличались от обычных людей — наподобие болтливых младшекурстников с Халфпаффа. Не было сомнений, что говорят о нем, и что знакомство с неведомым студнем лучше отложить подальше. Общаться совершенно расхотелось, да и показываться лишний раз на глаза — тоже. Наверху хлопнула дверь. Он отмер и вышел обратно на улицу. Солнца не было видно из-за домов, но свет словно угасал — значит, сейчас был вечер, а не утро.

Гарри посмотрел еще раз на поскрипывающие качели, на зеленую — слишком зеленую — траву под ними, на ряд машин, под которыми между колес серебрилась едва заметная паутинка. Волдеморт похоже и правда верил в то, что они могут выбраться отсюда только вдвоем, раз спас ему жизнь. Гарри пнул попавший под ноги камушек и медленно двинулся обратно — к пустой квартире с синим ковриком «Добро пожаловать».

Ждать пришлось недолго, хотя Гарри за это время успел перерыть половину старья в квартире, найти непонятного назначения серебристые браслеты в письменном столе и большой, медно-красноватый шар, тяжелый, гладкий и странно притягательный. На первом курсе что-то схожее он чувствовал к дневнику Риддла — потому и подобрал его, несмотря на протесты Рона. Гарри выложил шар на стол, ухватив через натянутые на ладони рукава мантии, и отошел на шаг назад. История с дневником закончилась не слишком хорошо, а эта вещь тоже могла принадлежать Волдеморту. Чем дольше Гарри смотрел на шар, тем приятнее тот казался. Хотелось его коснуться, подержать в руках, а может даже сесть, прижать его к сердцу и немного поспать в полном покое.

В этот самый момент в комнату вошел Волдеморт. Высокий и худой, иссохшее лицо с горящими красным глазами — мутанты со своим неведомым студнем тут же показались безобидными. Взгляд его скользнул к шару, водруженному на письменный стол рядом с прочими находками, и затем остановился на Поттере, тяжелый и немигающий.

— Ты не запрещал ничего смотреть! — сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица. Единственный выход перекрывал Волдеморт. Бежать было некуда и негде укрыться. У него даже палочки не было в этот раз.

— Я не собираюсь тебя наказывать, Поттер, — спокойно ответил Волдеморт. Затем прошел к столу и коснулся шара длинными бледными пальцами. Тот не засветился, никак не проявил внешне изменения, но Гарри неведомым образом почувствовал отклик и задержал дыхание в ожидании чего-то странного. Волдеморт обхватил шар и поднял плавным движением, держа на раскрытой ладони. Красные глаза горели огнем — тем же огнем отливал медный шар в его руке.

— Ты часто мешал мне, Поттер, — сказал Волдеморт задумчиво. — Но в этот раз твоя удача сыграла мне на руку. Пожалуй, я даже рад, что сохранил тебе жизнь.

Гарри чувствовал, что не понимает слишком многого. Он до сих пор не знал, что случилось после той ослепительной боли в шраме, от которой потерял сознание, не знал, что на уме у Волдеморта, не знал даже, где они.

Дамблдор бы сейчас сказал что-то вроде «Тебе, наверное, любопытно, что это за шар» или «Ты, должно быть, хочешь узнать, как сумел остаться в живых после того пуха» — и расставил бы все по местам, так, чтобы стало просто и понятно.

Волдеморт молчал.

— Верни мне палочку, — наконец сказал Гарри, набравшись духу. Палочка была самой дорогой для него вещью, и вряд ли получится еще раз незаметно ее вытащить.

Волдеморт оторвал взгляд от шара, глаза его сузились.

— Ты думаешь, я настолько глуп, Поттер? — вкрадчиво спросил он. — Или, может быть, добр?

Гарри смело встретил тяжелый немигающий взгляд, игнорируя неприятную дрожь, пробежавшую по спине. Он знал, что глупо просить Волдеморта, но не мог не попытаться, не мог бросить свою палочку в руках врага.

— Я спас тебе жизнь, — сказал тот, неспешно подходя ближе, заставляя Гарри вжаться в край кровати. — А теперь ты просишь вернуть тебе палочку... Палочку, которую потерял, по глупости решив мне противиться, направив ее против меня. И ты ждешь, что я ее верну тебе по первой просьбе?

Зрачки у него сузились до вертикальных щелей, голос был тих и спокоен, но отчего-то продирал холодом спину. Гарри молчал, напряженный до кончиков пальцев. Он помнил, как Волдеморт приказал убрать палочку, но не считал свой отказ чем-то неправильным. Пусть даже в словах врага была доля истины — про магию в этом месте, пусть позже все равно пришлось идти за ним.

— Тебе нечего сказать в ответ, Гарри? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Волдеморт. — Быть может, ты с чем-то не согласен?

— Я обещаю никак не мешать, пока мы не вернемся. И не буду ей пользоваться, я помню, что здесь нельзя... Просто хочу, чтобы она была у меня. Она же тебе не нужна!

Волдеморт раздвинул тонкие, бесцветные губы в оскале.

— Ты ничего не понял, Гарри. Если хочешь попросить об одолжении, ты должен предложить что-то взамен... Или признать долг перед Лордом Волдемортом.

У Гарри пересохло в горле. Он знал, что не должен произносить следующую фразу, не должен продолжать этот разговор. Волдеморт опасен, как гладкая черная трясина. Ему служили безумцы, такие же, как он сам, нормальные люди с ним дрались, а не разговаривали. Но на кону была палочка, и нельзя хотя бы не узнать...

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Гарри и тут же добавил: — Я не буду предавать друзей или делать что-нибудь подлое!

— Ты разбил мое пророчество, Поттер, — холодно сказал Волдеморт. — Я хочу знать полный текст.

— Там было шумно, и...

— Ты узнаешь его у Дамблдора. Старик расскажет тебе все, когда мы вернемся, — я хорошо изучил его привычки. А ты расскажешь его мне.

— Чтобы ты меня убил, дослушав!

— Не теперь... — Волдеморт перевел взгляд на его шрам, и Гарри вдруг осознал, что тот не болит, как раньше, только слегка онемел, и от него расходилась легкая прохлада с соленым привкусом. — Нашу проблему не так просто решить, Поттер... Сначала я должен услышать пророчество целиком. Возможно, я ошибался — и твоя смерть вовсе не входит в мои планы.

Гарри смотрел в жуткое, но спокойное сейчас лицо темнейшего волшебника и чувствовал, как в груди разгорается восторг. Он никогда не хотел себе такого врага — а кто бы хотел? Он не хотел умирать, а после возрождения Волдеморта его смерть становилось лишь вопросом времени, Гарри прекрасно это понимал. И вот теперь оказывается, что меча над головой, возможно, нет, что бороться с Пожирателями он сможет по своему выбору — когда станет аврором, как Тонкс и Грозный Глаз. А до того времени жить спокойно, как все. От облегчения подкосились ноги, и он сел на кровать. Сомнения и надежды закручивались вихрем, не давая сосредоточиться ни на одной мысли.

— Поттер, я жду, — холодно сказал Волдеморт.

Гарри поднял голову. Теперь, когда он сидел на кровати, ему приходилось смотреть снизу вверх, но вставать не хотелось — тогда они бы оказались слишком близко друг к другу.

— Я расскажу пророчество, если смогу его узнать, но... Нам обязательно для этого встречаться?

— Где же твоя хваленая храбрость, Поттер? — усмехнулся Волдеморт. — Я не причиню тебе вреда, если ты придешь один. Пророчество касается только нас двоих, ни к чему посвящать в него кого-то еще.

— Я мог бы написать...

— Нет. Никаких писем! — за повелительными нотами зазвучала угроза. — Ты придешь и скажешь мне каждое слово, услышанное от старика.

Гарри не испугала его вспышка. Он сидел почти вплотную к Волдеморту и совершенно его не боялся — понимание этого ошарашило настолько, что он посмотрел прямо в жуткие глаза и пожал плечами.

— Хорошо.

Волдеморт навис над ним, не отрывая взгляда. Гарри, пьяный собственным бесстрашием, не отводил свой.

— Ты не лжешь, Поттер, — наконец проговорил Волдеморт, словно в удивлении. Плавным движением поднял руку, обхватил двумя пальцами подбородок Гарри, приподнимая. Тот не сделал попытки отшатнуться, избежать прикосновения, прямо глядя в красные глаза, в которых разгорался веселый азарт.

— Мне нравится твоя смелость, Гарри, — змееподобная, иссушенная, словно обтянутый кожей череп, морда приблизилась к самому его лицу. — Лорд Волдеморт умеет ценить разные качества... и награждать по достоинству.

Гарри забыл дышать, чувствуя только ледяные пальцы и расходившийся от шрама холод. Секунду-другую они смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем Волдеморт распрямился и шагнул в сторону, выложил на стол палочку из остролиста, простую жестяную флягу, в которой глухо булькнуло, и приказал:

— Пей и ложись спать.

Дверь за ним закрылась совершенно бесшумно.

Гарри остался сидеть неподвижно. За окном окончательно стемнело, и комната потеряла последние цвета. Остались только очертания — контуры двери, стола, палочки и фляги на нем. Прохлада с привкусом крови медленно отступала, пока не осталась едва заметным следом на шраме. Вдруг невыносимо захотелось снова ощутить крепкие холодные объятия, в которых так спокойно было спать. Почувствовать сильные руки, прижимающие к себе, словно что-то ценное, не дающие даже двинуться — и тем проще в них расслабиться и заснуть.

Гарри яростно взъерошил волосы. Просто дело в том, что его никогда так не обнимали — словно он был кем-то важным... От этой мысли стало горько и обидно. Выходит, больше всего он значил для своего врага.

После разве что родителей, которых тот убил. Это ведь ужасно, что ему хотелось объятий убийцы своих родителей. Даже хуже того, что Волдеморт ощущался ближе и понятнее крестного, словно они на самом деле были давно знакомы — не меньше, чем с рокового Хэллоуина. Гарри свернулся калачиком на кровати, сбросив только обувь, глядя на флягу и палочку, пока те не растворились в тенях — и он, совершенно измотанный, уснул.

Ему снился медно-красный шар. Он лежал в руке Волдеморта, освещенный лучами вечернего солнца, и от него было не отвести взгляд. Гарри смотрел, пытаясь разгадать, что же в нем особенного, что происходит, — а в том, что шар что-то делает, не было никаких сомнений. Бледные пальцы сомкнулись, обхватывая его, — и все прояснилось, он почти понял... и проснулся.

Дико хотелось пить. Язык, казалось, присох к небу, а губы спеклись так, что не сразу удалось разлепить. Мантия перекрутилась подмышками в тугой жаркий хомут. В комнате было еще темно, но окно уже выделялось светлым прямоугольником, а небо окрасилось почему-то зеленым. Он слез с постели и подошел к столу. Голый пол приятно холодил ступни. Оставленная Волдемортом фляга лежала на прежнем месте, рядом с палочкой. Гарри колебался некоторое время, не решаясь их коснуться. Затем обхватил деревянную рукоять — и улыбнулся знакомому чувству родства, которое знал с тех пор, как впервые взял свою палочку в руку.

Убрав ее в карман, он взял флягу, аккуратно отвинтил крышечку, понюхал. В памяти всплыл Крауч, без конца хлебавший оборотное. Что мог предложить Волдеморт, не хотелось даже думать. Гарри с трудом сглотнул шершавый комок в горле. Содержимое фляжки ничем не пахло и манило влагой. Он попробовал самую малость — и не смог остановиться, пока не допил до конца. По вкусу жидкость напоминала густое, немного склизкое молоко, щедро намешанное с мелом, но сейчас было не до вкусовых предпочтений. Жажду оно утолило отлично, а заодно притупило чувство голода. Гарри вытряс последние капли на язык и с сожалением закрыл фляжку. Хотелось умыться, но воды не было, и неясно, куда за ней идти. Зелень за окном медленно набирала силу. Гарри зевнул и вернулся в кровать.

Второй раз он проснулся, зная, что Волдеморт рядом. Открыл глаза, даже не думая подскакивать в панике. Уже совершенно рассвело. Небо было ясным, яркого голубого цвета — рассветная зелень пропала без следа.

— Вставай, Поттер.

Гарри сладко потянулся и поднялся, влез в кроссовки. Волдеморт стоял возле шкафа — все та же худая фигура в черной мантии с капюшоном и горящие красным глаза.

— Доброе утро, — не сдержался Гарри, глядя на бесстрастное лицо.

Волдеморт обнажил зубы в улыбке.

— Мне было бы любопытно выпотрошить тебя легилименцией до дна, Поттер.

Гарри передернуло. Улыбка Волдеморта стала шире.

— Это крайне увлекательно — вытаскивать из человека все, что он и сам о себе забыл. Сколько ценной информации можно так получить... Жаль только, то, что остается после, годится разве что на корм Нагайне. Все равно что раскрыть карту, зная, что не сможешь ее сыграть, как бы хороша она ни была.

Гарри понимал, что Волдеморт даже не угрожает, скорее, дразнит его на своеобразный манер, но слушать все равно было мерзко. Ведь это наверняка правда — и не один человек навсегда потерял рассудок, став «перевернутой картой».

— Сейчас, Поттер, — оборвал холодный голос его размышления.

Гарри вскинул голову и увидел прямо перед собой красные глаза. В тот же миг его оплели тугие змеиные кольца, а голова раскололась от боли — совсем как в Отделе Тайн. Он закричал — и услышал шипение. Гарри рванулся, все еще не веря, что слова Волдеморта были правдой, что тот решил покончить с ним так...

А в следующий миг мир сдвинулся, и он вывалился под прицел многих палочек. Вокруг снова был Отдел Тайн, а члены Ордена ждали наготове. В Волдеморта полетело несколько заклятий, тот поставил щит, прикрыв их обоих. Гарри словно примерз к полу, глядя на выкатившийся из руки камешек.

Волдеморт вдохновенно выводил пассы. Глаза горели, лицо чудовищно искажено. Он хохотал, ловя авроров и членов Ордена в ловушки, заставлял кричать от боли, наслаждался, сплетая магию в темные заклятья, колдуя палочкой свободно, в полную силу — Гарри знал это точно.

Они сцепились с Дамблдором. Голубые глаза были спокойны и остры, как лед, красные казались безумными. Воздух трещал от разрядов. Огромная огненная змея сплелась с водяной — и весь зал заволокло паром.

Гарри по-прежнему не мог двинуться с места. Волдеморт появился перед ним, сумасшедший от вернувшейся силы. Сжал пальцами подбородок, приподнял, вглядываясь в глаза.

И отпустил.

Перед тем как исчезнуть, он прошептал на ухо: «Узнай пророчество, Гарри», — совсем тихо, едва не коснувшись безгубым ртом кожи.

А через пару мгновений без следа рассеялся пар. Дамблдор склонился и о чем-то спросил. В его глазах беспокойство. Кто-то бросился обнимать сбоку, но Гарри не хотелось поворачивать голову.

Он пришел в себя уже в кабинете директора в Хогвартсе. Вся обстановка успела вернуть себе первоначальный вид: хрупкие серебряные приборы снова очутились на столиках с веретенообразными ножками — они деловито жужжали и попыхивали. Портреты прежних директоров и директрис дремали на стенах, прислонившись головой кто к спинке кресла, а кто к боковой части рамы. Гарри выглянул в окно. Над горизонтом забрезжила светлая полоска — близился рассвет.

Дамблдор осторожно опустил лысое и слабое тельце новорожденного феникса на горку золы в его клетке.

— Ну, Гарри, — сказал он, повернувшись, — ты будешь рад услышать, что ночные события не нанесли серьёзного ущерба здоровью твоих товарищей, и все они скоро поправятся. Тебе же, полагаю, есть что рассказать — и о чем спросить...

Они долго разговаривали в свете зарождавшегося дня под тихий шепот портретов. Гарри пересказал историю своего путешествия, заметив, как глубокая морщина прорезала лоб Дамблдора на словах о медном шаре.

— Что это такое?

— Судя по твоему описанию, Гарри, Волдеморт смог завладеть опаснейшим артефактом. Много лет тому назад его принесли на Землю создания, прибывшие к нам со звезд...

— Так это место на Земле? — воскликнул Гарри.

— Разумеется. Существует несколько таких мест. Все они окружены строжайшей тайной и закрыты для людей и волшебников, кроме местных жителей. Камешек, с помощью которого вы туда попали, обладает свойством перемещать в пространстве особым образом, и надо было такому случиться, чтобы вас с Волдемортом забросило именно в карантинную зону...

— Значит, мы могли сразу вернуться? С помощью того же камня? — тихо спросил Гарри. — И Волдеморт знал об этом?

— Полагаю, что так. Мне недостаточно хорошо известны свойства подобных аномалий, чтобы утверждать наверняка. Судя по всему, необходимым условием была ваша... целостность. Ведь и в первый раз ты использовал камень в тот момент, когда Волдеморт попытался захватить твое тело. Возможно, были и другие условия. Я не успел проконсультироваться со специалистами из Отдела Тайн на этот счет — для нас ваше отсутствие длилось считанные минуты.

— А что умеет делать шар?

Дамблдор снял очки и неторопливо протер их. Уже совсем рассвело, и солнечные лучи упали на спокойное лицо, покрытое глубокими морщинами, блеснули в голубоватых стеклах очков, водруженных обратно.

— Он исполняет желания, Гарри. Самые заветные, спрятанные в глубине человеческого сердца. Его сила такова, что может менять огромные площади, порождать самые разнообразные предметы и явления... Такие артефакты называют Сердцами карантинных зон.

— Но если он исполняет желания, и с такой силой... это ведь должно было быть лучшее место на земле!

Дамблдор ответил не сразу.

— Боюсь, что в глубине души людям хотелось жить именно так — на краю непознанной бездны, преодолевая множество трудностей и терпя лишения, — совсем тихо сказал он наконец. — Мирная и счастливая жизнь, к сожалению, привлекает не всех.

Какое-то время Гарри ошеломленно молчал.

— Тогда чего может на самом деле хотеть Волдеморт?

— Этого не знаю даже я, Гарри...

Дамблдор на секунду прикрыл веки, выдавая бесконечную усталость.

— Но боюсь, что для всего остального мира это обернется катастрофой.


End file.
